gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CWD1102
Hey idk what to say lol Kanye West (Matthew) 23:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hope this da right guy um um... these things about trusting people, please put them in a BLOG. PAGES are not for opinions. Pip The Pirate 00:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin List The List will end in too weeks, right now you are winning by 1 vote..... Matthew Fireskull Now you are winning by 2 votes... (Jzfredskins 01:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Update Admin List You are now winning by 6 votes. You have 7 votes and pizzaman99 has 1 vote. (Jzfredskins 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) User Page Hey, a while ago on POTCO to make the grid that is on my User Page? Do you still want me to make that? Reply on my Talk Page Matthew Fireskull Odd lol when I tried to make it again it didn't work, well oh well, just answer the questions on there Matthew Fireskull P.S. I put the same questions as on my page tell me if u want me to change them Meeting Can u meet the pirate i'm using while im banned today? Matthew Fireskull Yea yea, wats his name?CWD1102 16:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Captain william Daggerskull (CWD1102) Name His name is Matthew Fireskull, I could meet you on vachira by fort charles Matthew Fireskull kk alright, when? now or what?CWD1102 16:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC)CWD1102 Meeting I can meet u right now cause im there right now Matthew Fireskull ok i still gotta log in but ok Live you asked me what "live" ment on the grid, its where u live (I'm gonna guess united states lol) Matthew Fireskull you win obviously fred and matt want you admin. so be it. im going to promote you now. Pip The Pirate 14:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) email check your email. i sent you some Admin-need-to-know stuff. Pip The Pirate 14:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reminder to Keep Editing! 'Ello CWD1102! I was performing my administrative duties on the wiki, when I came across your userpage. I noticed you hadn't edited in a while, and I thought I'd be the first to invite you back. We're always happy to have such old editors come 'round! --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC)